


Дельта-Чарли-Дельта

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Les chansons d'amour | Love Songs (2008)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Она ему звонит, но он постоянно не может разговаривать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Дельта-Чарли-Дельта" - песня из саундтрека к фильму "Все песни только о любви"

_Delta-Charlie-Delta  
Ca se danse la tete contre les murs_

_Дельта-Чарли-Дельта,  
Это танец головой об стену._

 

_Всем известно, что если по телефону нужно продиктовать какое-то название, то его можно разложить по буквам, например, «Павел, Егор, Дмитрий, Игорь, Кирилл», а на другом конце провода собеседник сложит это название по первым буквам, вероятность ошибки при этом минимальная. Этот же принцип используется во многих военных и гражданских организациях всего мира, только каждой букве соответствует не произвольное имя, а конкретное слово. Французская полиция и пожарные команды используют код Международной организации гражданской авиации, попросту говоря, код пилотов, где А – Alpha, B – Bravo, C – Charlie, D – Delta, E – Echo и т.д. Соответственно, интригующее «Delta Charlie Delta» дает DCD, что по правилам французского алфавита читается [деседе] и является омофоном «decede» («умер»). Код этот используют не только, чтобы точнее передавать информацию, но также и с целью недопущения паники или истерики со стороны обычных людей._

 

\- Привет, Грегги!  
\- Привет, Линн!  
\- Грег, а почему шепотом?  
\- ...  
\- Что значит "счс сжу"? А, ты не можешь разговаривать? На площадке, что ли? Так тебе же сниматься только через неделю, ты поехал чисто атмосферой проникнуться и со своим партнером познакомиться. Как он тебе, кстати?  
\- Сьерра-Оскар-Сьерра.  
\- Погоди, эС... О... эС... СОС? Что, все так плохо?  
\- ...  
\- Грег!!! Немедленно отойди туда, где ты сможешь нормально разговаривать, иначе я умру от любопытства! Но сначала тебя убью!  
...  
\- Линн! Ты, как всегда, неподражаема!  
\- Вот так-то лучше. Так что давай рассказывай все, и лучше с подробностями. Ну что, познакомился ты со своим Гаррелем?  
\- Он не мой!  
\- Ну, конечно, а сколько раз ты "Мечтателей" посмотрел? И кто всю его фильмографию собрал, признавайся, мальчик-из-хора!  
\- Знаешь, Линн, все-таки актер отнюдь не всегда соответствует своим ролям.  
\- Грег, ты меня пугаешь. Рассказывай, что случилось.  
\- Да ничего особенного. Нас представили, он на меня посмотрел... так, словно сквозь меня... и все. А потом, когда я к нему подошел, хотел сказать, что он мне очень нравится... как актер, естественно!.. Он мне лениво так сказал: «Юный Феб, не затмевали бы вы мне своим сиянием свет софитов». Вот нельзя было по-человечески сказать: уйди, мол, с площадки и не отсвечивай. Сноб.  
\- Ой... Грег, мне так жаль.  
\- Мне тоже, Линн. Но уже ничего не поделаешь.  
\- То есть, ты не собираешься сбегать со съемок этого фильма, о котором мне все уши прожужжал за последние полгода?  
\- Нет. Хотя я и не представляю, как буду с ним целоваться. Он, наверное, и этого-то не захочет.  
\- Что, ты так решил из-за одной фразы?  
\- Не из-за одной. Еще он мне сказал, что хотя он будет петь не так чисто, как я, он явно вложит в песни больше души. Вот гад! Самовлюбленный слепой идиот!  
\- То есть, ты сотрешь все его фотографии из своего ноутбука?  
\- Линн, ты и туда добралась?  
\- Я спросила.  
\- Ну ладно, он красивый самовлюбленный идиот. Но мы еще посмотрим, кто кого!  
\- Похоже, СОС нужно кричать ему.  
\- Я это и имел в виду.

**

\- Алло, Грег?  
\- Да.  
\- Грег, тебя не было слышно целую неделю! Я не настаивала, чтобы ты звонил каждый день, но неделя!!! Немедленно рассказывай, как у тебя дела!  
\- Дельта-Чарли-Дельта.  
\- Ты что, опять не можешь говорить? В двенадцать ночи? Вы все еще на площадке? И... погоди, что значит - умер?  
...  
\- Линн, я вышел в туалет. Мы сейчас не на площадке, мы в баре. Оноре послал нас сюда, налаживать отношения.  
\- А кто умер-то? Не молчи, Грегуар!  
\- Линн, не паникуй. Я умер. Месье Гаррель меня убил. Закопал и надпись написал: "Самый бездарный актер во Вселенной". А, да, еще с припиской "Самый тупой парень в мире".  
\- Но, Грег, ты же отнюдь не тупой!  
\- А вот Гаррелю так не кажется. Постоянно выспрашивает меня, какие книги я читаю, какую музыку слушаю, каких художников предпочитаю. Я отвечаю - а у него на лице появляется сразу выражение: "Я такого даже не знаю". Типа, я такой фигней не интересуюсь.  
\- Ну, у людей могут вкусы не совпадать. А что он к твоей актерской игре прикопался?  
\- Не знаю! Но он постоянно бурчит: "Нам надо больше репетировать, больше репетировать"... Как будто я нормально сцену могу сыграть только после дрессировки.  
\- Можно подумать, месье Гаррель как актер безупречен.  
\- ...  
\- Что?  
\- Ага, безупречен.  
\- Все понятно. Значит, фотки все еще в ноутбуке?  
\- Угу.  
\- Так может, просто спросишь, как он к тебе относится?  
\- Он меня ненавидит.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Он и Кристоф выбирали для меня одежду из нескольких вариантов, предложенных костюмером. И теперь мой Эрван носит ужасный полосатый джемпер.  
\- Почему ужасный?  
\- Потому что я в нем выгляжу лет на 15! Но хуже не это. Еще они меня одели в оранжевые трусы!  
\- Боже, Грегги, похоже, Гаррель в самом деле тебя ненавидит...

 

**

\- Грег? Алло! Алло!  
\- Да.  
\- Это Линн! Ты меня еще не забыл?  
\- Неа.  
\- Счастье-то какое. А я думала, что забыл. Я до тебя две недели не могла дозвониться. Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Дельта-Чарли-Дельта.  
\- Грег! Если умер не ты, то я тебя убью. Что опять натворил месье Гаррель?  
\- Ну, помнится, оргазм называют "маленькой смертью", и месье Гаррель как раз это со мной и сотворил.  
\- Что? Это в переносном смысле?  
\- В самом прямом, Линн. И сейчас он в ванной, пытается отмыть следы своего преступления...  
\- Но как же все эти дурные фразы, которые он говорил в твой адрес?  
\- Видишь ли, оказывается, я совершенно неправильно понимал Луи.  
\- Вот как? Уже Луи?  
\- Линн, а как мне еще называть человека, с которым я сплю?  
\- Все-все-все, не надо подробностей! Но как же - книги, музыка?..  
\- Луи в самом деле этого раньше не читал и не слышал, а теперь вот... читает. Он просто хотел узнать обо мне побольше.  
\- А по поводу репетиций?  
\- Просто хотел подольше побыть со мной. Таким вот способом. Ну, это же Луи!  
\- А про душу в песнях?  
\- Ох, он, оказывается, имел в виду, что полностью согласен со своим героем и его отношением ко мне…  
\- Романтично. А оранжевые трусы?  
\- Линн, ты же просила без подробностей...  
\- Ну, немного можно.  
\- Они были самыми короткими из всех вариантов.  
\- О, месье Гаррель пожелал, чтобы ты продемонстрировал всему миру как можно больше?  
\- Луи сказал, что в тот момент о фильме он думал в самую последнюю очередь.  
\- Ну хорошо, а как вы... в общем, как отношения-то выяснили?  
\- Одно слово - репетиции. А дальше уже подробности.  
\- Ладно, все равно же потом расскажешь. Но ты уверен?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Жалеть потом не будешь? Ты уверен, что тебе это нужно?  
\- Даже если и не нужно, жалеть об этом я точно не буду.

 

**

 

\- Грегуар.  
\- Да, Линн.  
\- Ты опять не можешь говорить?  
\- Не могу.  
\- В чем опять дело?  
\- Сьерра-Оскар-Сьерра.  
\- От кого на этот раз тебя надо спасать? От обезумевшего от любви Гарреля?  
\- Нет, спасибо, с этим я вполне справляюсь.  
\- Так в чем дело?  
\- Оноре.  
\- Что Оноре?  
\- Он говорит, что надо переснимать сцену секса, иначе фильму присвоят слишком высокий рейтинг.  
\- Какой?  
\- По его мнению, даже совершеннолетних будут на этот фильм пускать только с разрешения специальной комиссии.


End file.
